Love Hina Halloween Movie
by kyubi2008
Summary: This is a galaxy angel X Halloween special...


To celebrate Halloween here a Galaxy angel X special

Love Hina Halloween Movie

The Halloween season dawn over the town of Hinata has many parents quickly rushed to get their Halloween outfit for their kid. The Hinata house was also prepared for Halloween. The Hinata itself was a multi-story Japanese style built which lay on a small hill next to a river overlooking the town of Hinata. The main building has a south and north wing with the South wing containing the majority of the complex's residential rooms and living facilities but is also connected to the eastern annex and terrace has well has the kitchen and dining building. The North wing contains the outdoor bathing facilities and banquet room. It also had over facilities like a Café, a restaurant which owned by Haruka Urashima. The complex's attic is the girl's private conference room with the manhole being the only way the complex's roof on the inside.

The residents of the Hinata house including Naru Narusegawa, Mutsumi Otohime, Motoko Aoyama, Shinobu Maehara, Mitsune Konno, Kaollan Su, Kanako Urashima, Haruka Urashima, Sarah McDougal, Mizuho Fujisawa, Ema Maeda and Mei Narusegawa had just finished decorating the entire Hinata house for Halloween but that same night they were all summoned to the banquet room by Landlord Keitaro Urashima.

"Why did you summon us here Keitaro!" They shouted

"I bought you all here because tworrow is Halloween and the Tokyo University is holding a special Halloween concert with the special guests being the Ho-kago Tea Time." Keitaro said

"Well it seems that this University Halloween concert would be a good idea especial has the Ho-kago Tea Time will be here." Ema said

"Good and lastly…." Keitaro replied back

Before he could finish speaking however they all heard a knock on the door of the Hinata house. Immediately after the knock Keitaro, Naru and Sarah rushed out of the banquet room and headed towards the door. A short while later Keitaro himself open door but only to find the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose who all had their laser pistols strapped inside of their gun holsters expect for Ranpha who had duel plasma SMG strapped to either side of her legs along the other angel members Shadow with her appearance consisting of a black bikini top which exposes her extra-large gigantic breasts and black G strings which exposes most of her buttocks. She had a black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand and Ahsoka who was wearing a revealing nurse outfit which exposes her ample cleavage. Her duel lightsaber were covered by her nurse outfit. Her pink fairy tail stamp is located on her right arm shoulder were all standing just outside of the Hinata house.

"Am sorry but we don't allow sluts into the Hinata house!" Keitaro said

Immediately after the comment Ahsoka used force push which sent Keitaro flying into the wall and has he clashed into the wall Shadow drew her black lighting Excalibur and placed it directly on to his neck.

"You better watch yourself boy! Has until our tech specialist can reverse the effects of the lost technology that we discovered on Planet Goth you will be struck this Halloween but if you ever disrespect me again then this Excalibur will send you to hell." Shadow said

"Please forgive our landlord for his comment has you are more than welcome to stay at the Hinata house until you can return back to your universe." Naru replied

The next morning and Inside of room 302 were Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kanako, Mei and Motoko who were talking among themselves. Inside of Ema room however was a poster of the Ho-kago Tea Time with the poser itself showing members Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Yui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano and Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Azusa Nakano were Shadow, Ahsoka, Naru, Sarah and Ema were also talking among them. Bathing at outdoor bath were Forte, Chitose, Sarah, Shinobu, Mitsune, Ranpha, Kaolla and Mutsumi.

"So will the angel brigade be joining us at the Tokyo University Halloween Concert tonight?" Mutsumi said

"Sure has it about time we fully relaxed." Forte replied

"Besides it seems that Shadow who is a fellow angel brigade has an evil personality." Shinobu replied back

"Yes Shinobu her personality has reverted back to her cursed adult self!" Chitose shouted

"Wait! Are you saying that she was original an adult." Mitsune said

"Mitsune she was original a male who was cruse just like expect during the grand magic games she gave into her darkness but to protect her life her male half sealed away the curse and the reason why she revert back into a girl." Ranpha replied

While back within Ema room Shadow, Ahsoka, Naru, Sarah and Ema were still talking among themselves.

"So it's true that you're both married." Naru said

"Yes we are married and a Yuri couple." Shadow replied

"But will you join for the Tokyo University Halloween Concert has the main performance will be from the Ho-kago Tea Time." Ema replied

"Mistress Wife we should go with them has this would be our first time going to a live concert." Ahsoka replied back

While back within room 302 Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Kanako, Mei and Motoko were also still talking among themselves.

"So can we have look at your emblem frames." Kanako said

"Unfortunately they are still docked on-board the Elle Ciel." Milfeulle replied

"Well will you guys at least join us for the Tokyo University Halloween Concert tonight?" Mei replied back

"Sure we will Mei has after all we have never been to a concert." Mint said

The Tokyo University is considered to be the most prestigious university in Japan with the University itself having 10 faculties with a total of around 30,000 student who themselves were wearing Halloween outfits. It also had five campuses which were Hongō, Komaba, Kashiwa, Shirokane and Nakano with Hongo campuses itself being the main campus of the Tokyo University.

That night the Tokyo University had already been decorated and set up for the Halloween concert. The other campuses also had many different events with the main stage itself located at centre of the University yard. The angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Shadow and Ahsoka who were themselves making out had arrived at gates to the Tokyo University along with the residents of the Hinata house including Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi, Motoko, Shinobu, Mitsune, Kaollan, Kanako, Haruka, Sarah, Mizuho, Ema and Mei but immediately after entering the Tokyo University a female student rushed up towards them.

"The main band Ho-kago Tea Time had vanished and if we don't find them before the final act then this Halloween concert may turn into the riot!" She shouted

"Then we must immediately split up and look for the Ho-kago Tea Time before this concert does turn into a nightmare." Keitaro said

"Well I, Ahsoka and Ema will take the east side." Shadow replied

"Forte, Ranpha, Vanilla and I will take the west side." Mitsune replied back

"Keitaro, Mint, Milfeulle and I will take the north side." Naru said

"The rest of us will take the south side" they replied

They all headed down their separated ways in hope to find the Ho-kago Tea Time members. The east side of the Tokyo University was the Komaba Campus. The Komaba Campus itself is home to the College of Arts and Sciences, the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, the Graduate School of Mathematical Sciences, and a number of advanced research facilities and campus services.

As Shadow and Ahsoka who were holding hands along with Ema arrived at the Komaba Campus most of the first and second year students were heading out of the campus and towards the concert stage while they talking among themselves about the Ho-Kago team time. The Campus was also decocted for Halloween but at the same time Ahsoka had already used her heighten force sense.

"Mistress Wife I can sense multiple life forms inside but at least four of them are armed." Ahsoka said

"Then we must do something has am sure the Ho-kago Tea Time are being hold hostage."

Shadow immediately drew her black lighting Excalibur

"Wind scar!" Shadow shouted

Shadow unleashed a black wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which immediately blew the door off.

While Keitaro, Mint, Milfeulle and Naru were looking for the Ho-kago Tea Time on the north side of the Tokyo University campus but mistake ended up in a haunted house which had Ghosts, mummies and Goblins etc but they could hear the screams of student who were already inside of the haunted house.

"It seems we have ended up inside of a haunted house create by students of the Tokyo University." Naru said

"Well why don't join other students and try this hunted house for ourselves." Mint replied

"But we don't time has we must find the Ho-kago Tea Time." Keitaro replied back

"There is no need to worry had my luck will quickly guild us though this hunted house." Milfeulle said

While Motoko, Shinobu, Chitose, Mutsumi, Kaolla, Kanako, Haruka, Sarah, Mizuho and Mei were looking for the Ho-kago Tea Time on the south side of the Tokyo University campus which had many other students also heading towards the Halloween concert as the other bands were playing in the background.

"So while the other students are enjoying the Halloween concert we have to go looking for the Ho-kago Tea Time." Chitose said

"We have no choice Chitose has the other students are depending on us." Motoko replied

"She right though has we must find them before it too late." Mei replied back

"Well would not be better for us to split up again!" Mutsumi shouted

"Where guessing it would be a good idea to split up." Kaolla and Kanako replied

Back at the Komaba campus shadow, Ahsoka had just took down four students who were wearing Halloween mask and outfit. Immediately after both Shadow and Ahsoka strapped away their weapons Ema quickly rushed up and untie the Ho-kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Yui and Azusa.

"Should you girls not be on stage by now?" Shadow said

"We were setting up and preparing for our final performance but before we could unpack our equipment the lights sudden went out and we could hear strange noises come from within the are before we knew were being hostage by these four students." They replied

"Wait! You guys really are the Ho-kago Tea Time." Ema shouted

"Well it seems that we have a fan." Ritsu said

"A part from that though Ritsu it would be best if we escort you to the concert stage right now." Ahsoka replied

Later that evening the students of Tokyo University reunited has 30,000 students gathered at the Halloween concert stage with only a guard rail and behind that 5,000 security guards staying between them and the stage which also had the equipment of the Ho-kago Tea Time. At front of the crowd were angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Shadow and Ahsoka along with the Hinata house residents Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi, Motoko, Shinobu, Mitsune, Kaollan, Kanako, Haruka, Sarah, Mizuho, Ema and Mei who were all looking directly at the announcer.

"Now it time for the final performance of this Halloween concert and without further ado please give up for our special guest the Ho-kago Tea Time!" Announcer shouted

The crowd roar with cheers has the Ho-kago Tea Time members Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Yui and Azusa Headed out onto the Halloween themed concert stage. The members themselves were current in these positions.

Yui - Lead Vocals and Lead Guitar

Mio - Bass

Ritsu - Drums

Tsumugi - Keyboard

Azusa- Rhythm Guitar

"Welcome to Tokyo University on this Halloween night and are you students ready!" Yui shouted

"Yer!" They shouted back

The crowd sudden became quiet as the Ho-kago Tea Time began their first song which was called Let's Go. The Halloween concert was in full swing has they sung other songs including Curry Nochi Rice, Can't Stop My Strawberry Parfait, , Sakuragaoka Girls' High School Anthem, Honey Sweet Tea Time before they stopped as Yui took the microphone.

"Alright it time for our final song which is called the Ho-kago Tea Time!" They shouted

The crowd roared has even the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Shadow and Ahsoka along with the residents of the Hinata house Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi, Motoko, Shinobu, Mitsune, Kaollan, Kanako, Haruka, Sarah, Mizuho, Ema and Mei were all cheering has the Ho-kago Tea Time began to perforce their final song.

(Credits)

After credits (song ends)


End file.
